yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia
February 18, 2010Shriek.twoday Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 - Reverse of Arcadia (NDS) * February 23, 2010Gamestop.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s World Championship 2010 Reverse of Arcadia * March 25, 2010Amazon.fr Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s World Championship 2010 Reverse of Arcadia * April 16, 2010game.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010 * April 30, 2010 | rating = E10+Konami.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | genre = Card Battle }} The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 is the second Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's game for the Nintendo DS. Features The game contains 3556 cards. This includes Egyptian Gods, "Speed Spells", "Speed World 2" and alternate artworks. It includes cards from all cards from the OCG Booster Packs up to Absolute Powerforce, Duel Terminals up to Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula, Structure Decks up to Structure Deck 18: Machiners Command, promotional packs up to Premium Pack 12, Limited Edition Pack 17 and Extra Pack Volume 2 and promotional cards and including "Darklord Superbia", "Cyber Eltanin", "Archlord Kristya" and "Hundred-Eyes Dragon". Turbo Duels have been updated to include "Speed World 2" and more "Speed Spell" variants of existing cards.Konami.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia 5D's Story Racing mechanics have been enhanced to include obstacles, puzzles, hidden pathways and increased collection points. Story Mode contains a 3D map, where the players can interact with other characters and confront obstacles. Wi-Fi rankings allow players to track and compare their percentages with other players worldwide. A different card can be downloaded from Wi-Fi each day. :See: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia Card Downloads and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia: Downloads. Storyline Awakening - Arcadia Movement The protagonist awakes from a mind-control pod overseen by Sayer. Though it is kept a secret from other members of Arcadia Movement, it is revealed that the protagonist is not actually a Psychic Duelist and is in fact a former member of The Enforcers. The player is then put inside a room with 2 Psychic Duelists named Okita and Liquid. The player then duels Okita to pass the time while the three wait for orders. After the duel, Sayer walks into the room and orders the player, Okita and Liquid to go to the Stadium where the Fortune Cup is being held. The player then has to finish a Box Duel Puzzle to get to the entrance of the stadium, and there the player finds out that Akiza has lost her duel against Yusei Fudo. Sayer seems to be OK with the result, but Lazar wants to take Akiza from Sayer, for Rex Goodwin needs her. Sayer takes her back to the Arcadia movement and leaves Okita, Liquid and the player to deal with the guards and Lazar. After the duel, Lazar leaves. The player's allies leave. The player is about to leave when Carly sees the player and tries to get information out of them. The duel is prevented when the Crimson Dragon is summoned from to intense duel between Jack and Yusei. Carly and the player go to the arena and see the dragon. While Carly tries to get an interview, the player gets a flashback. The next day, the player is ordered to go to the west of the Arcadia Headquarters to complete their Duel training, which consists of 3 Duel Puzzles and 3 Structure Deck duels. After the Duel Training, the player is ordered to undergo Duel Runner Training. After the Duel Runner training, the player runs into Yusei, which seems to bring back ancient memories of a time where the player and Yusei were friends. Liquid takes the player back to the Headquarters, where the player has a flashback. Blast from the Past - Old Memories, a Team's Bond After defeating several different Duel Gangs and uniting most of Satellite under their control, Kalin lets the power go to his head, ostracizing his friends and saying that he now wishes to take on all the Securities. Shortly afterwards, Kalin is captured by the Securities and the Enforcers break up. The protagonist, who has a connection to the Spirit World similar to Luna's, is captured by Sayer and put through a brainwashing regiment. The Meeting - The Spirit World and New Allies Back in the present, as the brainwashing wears off, the protagonist's connection to the spirit world causes him to receive a distress call from the spirit of a mage, Torunka. As he sleeps, he enters the Spirit World and has to navigate through a forest filled with Minus Staves that cause the Minus Curse, an effect that reverses natural phenomena. Torunka, formerly an elderly wizard but now trapped in the form of a child, helps the protagonist rescue Luna from the castle of Zeman the Ape King. Torunka gives the player his staff (which manifests in the waking world too), which allows him to escape the clutches of Arcadia Movement along with Luna. The Journey - An Old Encounter, the Escape and a New Menace Sayer, attempting to recapture the player and Luna, as they are in the Arcadia Movement and are trying to escape, and stop Yusei, who is also in Arcadia Movement to rescue Akiza, is attacked by the Dark Signer version of Carly, who he killed moments before. Meanwhile, Akiza is assaulted by Dark Signer Misty. When the player discovers Akiza being assaulted by Misty, Sayer is seen falling from the top deck of the Arcadia Movement, just like the anime. Then, outside of the building it shows Jack and Mina and Jack finds Carly's glasses on the ground. Fate - Signers vs Dark Signers All the main characters recover at Blister's hideout, while Blister asks the protagonist to deliver a package (this introduces the protagonist to the rest of the DAIMON area of the city). Not long after, their hideout is attacked by people wearing the Spider Mark of those under the control of the Dark Signers (specifically Roman). Afterwards, they are invited to Rex Goodwin's mansion, where Rex explains the destiny of the Signers and their enemies,the Dark Signers, who will use various towers erected around the Old Enerdy System in the B.A.D. Area to summon the King of the Underworld to destroy everything. It is postulated that the player character is the Fifth Signer due to his connection to the Spirit World, but this is denied by Rex Goodwin, who says that the fifth Signer already knows who he is and will reveal himself when the time is right. The significance of being Signers is denied by several of the group, but it is revealed that their signature dragon cards are each keys that can be used to shut down the towers in the B.A.D. Area; Akiza's Black Rose Dragon, Yusei's Stardust Dragon, Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend, and Luna's stolen Ancient Fairy Dragon. The next day, the Dark Signers issue their formal challenge to their respective rivals; Kalin, who wishes revenge upon Yusei for abandoning him to the Securities, Misty, who blames Akiza for her brother's death, and Carly, who wants revenge on Jack Atlas for leaving her. If they are not defeated and their towers in the Old Enerdy System sealed, the King of the Underworld will rise within 24 hours. Before heading off to stop them, Luna begs the protagonist to go to the Spirit World with her to free the spirit of the Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman the Ape King, which is needed to seal the fourth tower. Upon arriving in the Spirit World, the player runs directly into the Ape King's castle and defeats him in a duel to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. With the Ancient Fairy Dragon free, Torunka returns the player and Luna to the human world, only to find Leo losing to Devack. The player and Luna duel Devack and defeat him, allowing Luna to seal the Enerdy System Tower. After Luna and Leo leave, Greiger appears in his Duel Runner. The player is required to defeat Greiger only after he summons his Earthbound Immortal. Upon victory, Greiger leaves, and the player races to Yusei and Kalin's location while dodging the attacks of Kalin's Earthbound Immortal. When the player reaches Yusei, the player duels Kalin, as Yusei's Duel Runner has broken down and he cannot duel. Kalin proposes that both players start with no cards in their hands, in an underhanded attempt to give himself an advantage with his Infernity cards. The player defeats Kalin, and Yusei seals the Enerdy System Tower. The player goes on to defeat the other Dark Signers, Carly Carmine and Misty Tredwell, allowing the other Enerdy System Towers to be sealed. However, Roman Goodwin appears and states that the King of the Underworld has been summoned and will rise in 20 turns. The player thus defeats Roman before the King of the Underworld rises. After the duel, the Crimson Dragon teleports the main characters to Rex Goodwin's mansion. The player defeats Lazar to gain entry into the mansion. Once inside, Goodwin reveals himself as both a Dark Signer and later a Signer. The player must then catch up to him in a Duel Runner, defeat him in a duel along with Yusei, and a Turbo Duel. The Crimson Dragon then abandons Goodwin. The player then defeats Goodwin in one last duel, of which his deck is at its toughest. After the game, the player has become friends with Yusei and his group, abandoning all ties to the Arcadia Movement. Akiza has now become a Turbo Duelist. Characters :See: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia characters The game includes characters from the anime, characters exclusive to the game and a number of characters who debuted in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. Anime original characters include: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, Leo, Carly Carmine, Kalin Kessler, Devack, Roman Goodwin, Misty Tredwell, Sayer, Torunka, Regulus, Lazar, Rex Goodwin, Mina Simington, Hunter Pace, Greiger, Bashford, and Rudolph Heitmann. Special Rules In the 5D's Story Mode, some duels have Special Rules, a condition that is applied to both players or one of them. The following Special Rules are applied: * Hiroyuki: Both players draw 2 cards during their own Draw Phase. * Ida: The player faces him in a Match. * Gushizawa: Start with 4000 Life Points, while he starts with 8000. * Zeman, the Ape King: Inflict 500 damage to both players in each turn's Standby Phase. * Devack: The player faces him with Luna as their partner in a 2 vs. 1 Duel. Luna uses a Reverse Healing deck; you may wish to match her strategy. * Greiger: Defeat him after the Summoning of his Earthbound Immortal. * Kalin Kessler: The Duel starts with no cards in hand. Since he plays with Infernity monsters, this gives him an advantage. * Carly Carmine: Both players draw 2 cards during their own Draw Phase. * Misty Tredwell: The player can't change the Battle Position of his/her monsters. * Roman Goodwin: Defeat him in 20 turns or less. * Rex Goodwin: The player faces him with Yusei Fudo as their partner and Goodwin starts with 16000 Life Points. You then confront him in a Turbo Duel and finally in a normal Duel. Promotional cards :Main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia Promotional Cards The three promotional cards for this game are "Stygian Security", "Samurai Sword Baron" and "Stygian Sergeants". The game guide promo is "Stygian Street Patrol".Manjyomethunder.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 - Reverse of Arcadia - Game Guide Promo These four cards are used by Trudge in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Bugs In an attempt to solve some of the major bugs, there was a banlist that was available for download titled "World Championship List". Here's a list of the extra banned cards, with reasons as to why there were banned. * Sword Master - Can be Special Summoned even after a Direct Attack, and not by attacking a Monster. * Iron Core Armor - You can use this card's effect even if it's not the End Phase. * The Shallow Grave - If you Special Summon a monster which has a special summoning animation or also marked as a "Key Card", Flip Summoning the monster will cause a glitch in the summoning animation and freeze the game. * Spear Cretin - See The Shallow Grave. * Worm Zero - See The Shallow Grave. * Major Riot - See The Shallow Grave. * Genex Ally Triforce - See The Shallow Grave. * Gallis the Star Beast - Not a bug, but it is probably to stop the Gallis the Star Beast FTK. * Self-Destruct Button - Not a bug, but it is to solve the tie-breakers in the qualifiers and tournament rounds. * Great Shogun Shien - Sometimes when special summoned in the graveyard and is eventually flip-summoned, it causes the game to freeze after when the card is flipped. Other bugs include: * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union and Blue Medicine card descriptions use their old misprinted English texts. However, their effects work correctly. (See also: Card Errata:Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union and Card Errata:Blue Medicine.) * Sometimes the music played when a monster with a Summoning cut-scene (Judgment Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, etc.) will play twice. * In CPU Tag Duel, when you and your partner Duel another Team, your partner's duel rating is 0. * If you activate Reasoning while select card placement mode is on, and your Opponent calls wrong allowing you to Special Summon the monster. The game will not display the outlined boxes where your card can be placed, when this happens you cannot Summon the monster, you cannot exit the card placement selection of the card's effect, and the only way to get out of the duel is to reset your game. * Ancient Flamvell Deity has its effect written as "...remove form play cards..." instead of "from". * Flamvell Firedog's effect is misprinted; it says that it Summons a monster from the Graveyard, not the Deck. However, the card still works as it should. * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog has its effect written as "...by a card effect, select 1 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF except "Neo Flamvell Hedgehog" and add it to your hand."; missing out "in your Graveyard". * Neo Flamvell Origin's effect said "Neo Flamvell Orgin" instead of "Neo Flamvell Origin". * Dark Dust Spirit has a misspelled effect of "...during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned or fliiped face-up" Where flipped has two i. * Twin-Sword Marauder has the word "Once" misspell as "Oncer". * Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica has the word "calculation" misspell as "caluculation". * Quickdraw Synchron related card is Synchro Deflector. This is a mistake as that no other Synchro Monster is related to Synchro Deflector in the game, and Synchro Deflector is only a card that does something to Synchro Monster. * Sometimes, when you Special Summon a monster from your hand, the pictures for summoning position is corrupted. * Speed Spell - Speed Storm's effect is backwards while it should said: "When you have 3 or more Speed Counters, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage to their Life Points. During your Standby Phase, you can remove 4 speed counters to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.". * If you press Y in west door in Blister's apartment at anytime, Okita and Liquid will appear and give you Hyper Psychic Blaster and Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode. If you press Y in the same room after this event, it will freeze, requiring a reset. * Jurrac Aeolo's effect in the English version fails to mention that it can only select a Level 4 or lower Jurrac monster. Instead it merely states "... select 1 Jurrac monster..." * Speed Spell - Riryoku states that the player must remove 2 Speed Counters for its effect. However, it works without removing them. * In the Card List section, all cards exclusive to the Structure Decks are instead listed as being from the Structure Deck before them. For example, if a card is exclusive to the The Dark Emperor Deck, it is listed as being from the Rise of the Dragon Lords Structure Deck. * In the English version of the game, Duel Academy is referred as "Duel Academia", which is its Japanese name. * Dimension Jar's effect can remove any card from play, instead of only Monster Cards * In a Tag-Team Duel when a CPU player activates Fake Feather targeting DNA Checkup, the opponents choice is displayed as random characters overlapping each other. * Miracle's Wake's picture says "Miracle's Afterglow" instead of the cards description where it has the TCG name, probably referring to the original OCG name. Similar cases include Hundred-Eyes Dragon, in which the picture says "One-Hundred Eye Dragon". * While battling Crow before your first tag duel, if you lose, Kalin will be at the door, but he wont talk. For him to leave, you must pause the game. See also * Booster Pack list * Duel Runner parts * Duel Puzzle solutions References